Bloody Horizons
by FEFanatic5
Summary: They never thought their civilization would crumble beneath them. Two daring travelers set out to stop an inevitable war from tearing all of Azeroth apart.


* * *

Bloody Horizons

A/N: Well it's my first real fan fiction about Warcraft. Before I make anything else apparent, I have to say that I am a huge Warcraft fan and I have read the history multiple times. I play World of Warcraft almost religiously, ok well not so much but am on A LOT! So if anyone wants to reach me and chat or RP then you can whisper me on my character Isto (Night Elf Rogue) who will be used in this story as one of the main characters. I am stationed on the realm "Scarlet Crusade." I will be mixing a lot of cannon material in with a lot of non-cannon stories and plots. If I happen to mess anything up or you think I have incorrectly used Warcraft Lore.. let me know and I will gladly review my error(s). Well that's all for now, sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah.. really don't own anything in this story except my character (Isto) and any other characters that I make up. The rest is owned by Blizzard .

* * *

The Prologue--

_One by one they will fall until nothing remains… what's left will bring the world to ruins. When all is said and done, a select few will rise to meet the new an old threat that will once again attempt to plague all of Azeroth… _

They stood in the shadowed underbrush of the silent forest, a soothing breeze danced in the night air. Lush emerald leaves were swept up and thrown about like a second-hand toy that was no longer wanted. A pair of unnerving eyes scanned the worn out path that had been thoughtfully made thousands of years prior. No words were shared between them; one slip up could reveal their location. Neither one wanted to sit and wait, but no other choices had arisen in the short time they were allowed to converse.

Truth was revealed when their eyes set upon a small group of horde, their numbers reaching no more than four or five. _So they were following us…_They both took a few moments to look upon who they would soon be facing. Surprise was the only element that befriended them, and they would rely upon swift and decisive decisions after they revealed themselves.

Without a second thought, they removed their presence from the bushes, sneaking up behind the unsuspecting hunters to throw them off. A perplexing look crossed the pale olive-faced Orc. He let out a soft grunt and fixed his eyes on the path that lay before him, the brutish figure moved quickly to catch up to his companions who had not be disturbed from their travel.

The sound of unfamiliar cry provided more than enough distraction for the duo as they attacked the intended targets. A troll was the first to fall, having no chance to even react before his throat was slit rather hastily. His wilted form slumped to the ground with a thud. It was a natural impulse that drove them to battle the remaining trespassers. The only undead in the party of unlucky explorers was quick to realize the situation she was placed in.

The bewildered girl hissed in anger. "Foul night dwellers!" She attempted to follow her words with a intricate curse that would scorch the flesh of her pursuers. Yet they would not allow such a fate to befall them on this day. One dashed at her without a moment's hesitation and took his duel blades to her neck, beheading the undead healer without question.

The remaining two had fled the scene, a coward's way out. But in this day, who was to say the horde still held any honor within their ranks. The sapphire-haired Night Elf was the first to sheath his blades rather harshly.

"What if they return with others?" He questioned his partner, his gaze shifting from the lifeless beneath them to his brother who had finished muttering a soft prayer.

"Let them.. We will be far away from here by then dear brother." His swords were sheathed in a more delicate style. The slender Night Elf folded his arms across his chest, exhaling slowly.

"Jedah, where do you suppose we go? If you don't recall we have left everything and everyone behind!" He retorted, the distraught rogue's eyes revealed sorrow and emptiness.

"Isto calm yourself, you have always told me that it is unhealthy to dwell on the past. You regret your decision… am I correct?" Jedah responded the best way he knew how to. He knew the look on Isto's face; it was more than a look of regret.

"I miss them…" Isto's voice was overflowing with grief. "But there is nothing to be done about it now.." The rogue's tone changed rather swiftly. Isto was not one to usually show his emotions, but it couldn't be helped with the fresh images of his friends still lingering in his mind.

In an anomalous way, they both understood each other to the fullest. They were not brothers by blood, but no one looking upon them both could tell the difference. They bickered like family, but never once could hold a grudge. "Let us move these bodies behind the thick brush. We cannot afford to attract more attention as of now. Ashenvale has enough problems without word reaching the horde of this minuscule bloodbath." Jedah verbalized firmly.

Isto nodded and gathered the decapitated body of the undead woman, dragging it behind bulky shrub that would surely conceal both bodies from sight until they withered away. When the deed was done, the brothers let out a sharp whistle. It was a call to their faithful spotted frostsabers. The large milky white cats scampered quickly to their masters, pausing before them with a playful demeanor hidden in their eyes. Isto smiled softly to his pet and scratched behind his ears softly. "Good boy Kulda." Isto walked to the side of his large feline friend and slipped into the archaic brown saddle that rested firmly on the beasts back. Jedah followed suit and soon they were both ready to depart. "There is a small village on the eastern outskirts of this forest; we will go there to repair and rest." Jedah spoke serenely, motioning for his frostsaber Meilas to begin their journey back east. Isto took one last look at the scene before following Jedah, fading into the evergreen woodlands that had sheltered them from the eyes of many…


End file.
